Siegliind
Player Name: Vemenko Character Name: Siegliind Character Full Name: Siegliind Esther Ridly Affiliation(s): Stormwind City Militia Class: Warrior Race: Human Alignment: Lawful Neutral Faith: None Build: Well Built Age: 23 Gender: Female Height: 6' 0.5" Weight: 153lbs Eye Color: Sky blue Hair Style & Color: Pony tail; Blonde Skin/fur Color: Tanned Armor/Garment Type: Plate mail Usual Attire: Plate mail; though in cities she'll usually wear an asortment of leather and cloth. Personality: Faithful to her friends, mistrusts those that lie History: The only child of Kasper and Gwyneth Ridly, a family that had been farmers for generations. After she had turned two, her parents wanted another child, though it appeared it was not meant to happen. Their next child, a boy, died three days after his birth; lowering Kasper's hopes of a heir to the family farm. Much of Siegliin's youth was spent helping her mother with cooking and cleaning the clothes for those that helped her father out on the fields. When Siegliind was ten and a half her father forced her out into the fields as many of the farmhands he ussually had come of age and had left the farm. And with harvest time coming, the farm was short handed working hands. Though Gwyneth complained that the fields were no place for their daughter, Kasper had made his decision and refused to back down. After a few years working the harvest the farm had finally regained enough farmhands allowing Siegliind to go back and help her mother with cooking and cleaning. Through the years of helping her father had changed her from what a typical girl her age. Her skin was well tanned from spending countless days out on the fields, and her body well muscled from the arduous work during the harvest times. Her time back with here mother was short lived though, as the day after her sixteenth birthday the farm was raided by party of Defias who set the fields alite as they charged through the fields. They killed any farmhand they found as they made their way to barn and live stock. When the raiders got there they began to torch the barn and scare off the live stock in their pens. Kasper and a few brave farmhands chose this time to attack the raiders before they destroyed the entirity of the farm's wealth. Their counter attack was short lived as they were out-numbered and were not skilled fighters, but Kasper was able to land a successful jab of his pichfork against the raider's leader before he died. After the raiders had finally left with some of the live stock and grain those that survived took stock of what was lost. The fields were desecrated, the stores of grain were either ransacked or were now a pillar of fire, the live stock were scattered and the majority of the farmhands now lay on the ground motionless. It was clear that the farm would not survive in the shape that it was in. Farmhand after farmhand left to join other farms leaving Gwyneth and Siegliind to head to Stormwind City where Gwyneth's sister's family had a house. Siegliind though could not stand the city life, years on the farm made it nearly impossible for her to understand the city folks' way of life. After long discussions with her mother she decided to join the Stormwind City Militia on her eighteenth birthday, Siegliind wanted something a bit more physically demanding than the usuall chores she did around her temporary home. Many of the men at the preliminary tests for recruitment laughed when they saw her, saying, "the militia's no place for a woman" or "you gonna shoo off some Defias scum with a broom?" Though their laughter was silenced when she bested some of them during the tests, this changed some of their minds, giving her a level of respect. Through the months of training she became fond of the two-handed sword becoming one of the best two-handed wielders in the militia's small garrison, and could even beat a few of the Stormwind City guards as well. Durring the many skirmishes the Militia did against the Defias gang and gnolls around Elwynn Forest and Westfall, she became quite an adept warmaiden. In this time those in her squad became close, sharing stories around the fire of their youth and sometimes playing semi-competitve games during the skirmishes based on how many blows they land against their targets. After years in the Militia, Siegliind wanted to see the world, to see the dwarven Stonewrough Dam and visit the Night Elf Capital. On her way she became a sword for hire, helping those less fortunate and skilled with their problems. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Alliance